


No Mercy

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dismemberment, Minor Character Death, Nudity, One Shot, Original Character(s), Violence, Wayfarer's Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Ruaidhri stands in the middle of a small clearing that’s deep in the Starwood Strand. Though not quite considered naked, his gijinka form resembles that of a demon who didn’t bother to add muscle and flesh. Around him, hastily disposed bodies of both dragon and human forms, in various-sized pieces, haphazardly litter the ground that’s now freshly splattered with a rainbow of vibrantly colored blood. The noisy fauna from moments before are silent, for fear that they’ll be next.





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

Ruaidhri stands in the middle of a small clearing that’s deep in the Starwood Strand. Though not quite considered naked, his gijinka form resembles that of a demon who didn’t bother to add muscle and flesh. Around him, hastily disposed bodies of both dragon and human forms, in various-sized pieces, haphazardly litter the ground that’s now freshly splattered with a rainbow of vibrantly colored blood. The noisy fauna from moments before are silent, for fear that they’ll be next.

All he had wanted when he confronted the small group of travelers moments ago was a few simple answers and directions. Now, the victims’ are only useful in fertilizing the ground.

A soft, choked sob catches the Tyrant’s attention. Light-colored eyes — an eerily unnerving contrast — immediately catch sight of a bogsneak female in gijinka form stumbling forward on her feet, desperate to try and put distance between her and her attacker.

_Resilient_ , he muses.

Taking his time, he quietly advances on her, completely catches her by surprise when he uses his tail to lazily swipe her legs out from under her, causing her to pitch forward. Forcing the air from her lungs by heavily kneeling on her back, he digs a knee into the space between her shoulder blades to hold her still — insulted that the poor thing even let the  _thought_  of escape cross her mind. Wrapping black, clawed fingers around her left bicep, he pulls until it’s taut, her toned muscles straining to keep her shoulder in its socket.

_Where?_  the otherworldly being snarls without opening his mouth. He tugs on the distressed limb, and the female rewards him with a sharp, pained breath.

“I… t-to the east,” she whimpers. “ _Please_.”

He ignores her, leans in.

_How_   **far**   _east?_  he prompts, not bothering to hide his too-thin patience. She flinches.

“N-not! Not far. Just… just Plague — past Plague,” she rambles, desperate to please him, for the pain to stop.

Briefly glancing in the aforementioned direction, he slightly loosens his grip, purposely feigning the beginnings of mercy. Using his free hand, he strokes her blue hair — smearing it with blood — and audibly growls in pleasure at feeling her shiver with fear beneath him.

_Good girl_ , he praises, pressing her face into the ground.

With a swift, practiced motion, he rips her arm from its socket.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
